Oh Baby
by olitzbaby2
Summary: Fitz wants a baby. Liv doesn't. Will love prevail!


All Is Fair in love and war….

Fitz and Olivia has been married for 5 years. Having been high school sweethearts, they started dating their freshman year of high school. During their graduation from Harvard School of Law, Fitz proposed as Liv was crossing the stage. They were married a year later in a destination wedding in Fiji in front of close family and friends.

Things started out well for the couple as they advanced up the career ladder with Liv being a junior partner at her law firm, and Fitz just making partner at his firm. Things were a little hectic for the couple, but it still didn't stop Fitz from wanting to start a family. However, Liv was not receptive of Fitz's idea.

"Livve, I want us to start our family."

"Fitz, I am not ready yet. Work is taking up a lot of my time. Adding a baby right now would be too much."

"Work will always be there so find another excuse. We have been together for 18 years, I want a tangible reflection of our love."

"I see where you are coming from, but I am not ready yet."

"Answer this question Liv Will you ever be ready?"

When Liv didn't respond, he turned and walked away from the kitchen. To add insult to injury, her Shorkie, a gift from Fitz named Ava followed her husband out of the kitchen. Liv finished drinking her glass of wine before heading to bed. When Liv got to their bedroom, Fitz wasn't there. She checked the bathroom but no Fitz. She finally found him and Ava in the guest room asleep. Instead of waking him, she just walked back to their bedroom realizing this would be the first time in fifteen years that they have slept apart from each other. Thinking she would speak to him in the morning, she was surprised to see Fitz had already left for work having dropped off Ava at doggy daycare.

For two whole weeks, Fitz and Liv didn't speak to each other unless it was a forced reply. Fitz didn't tell Liv he wasn't sleeping well without her by his side. She was feeling the same way; however, She thought maybe it wouldn't hurt for them to have a baby now. She called her doctor and made an appointment with her gynecologist to have her IUD removed that afternoon due to a cancellation. It was during these two weeks, Fitz thought about when they first became a couple.

†*Flashback*†*

"Abby, isn't Fitz the cutest one over there." Liv said while dancing with Abby at the dance.

"Go over and ask him. He will say yes. I heard he likes you."

With Abby's urging, Liv walked over to Fitz and asked him to dance. After dancing to a couple of songs, they went to get some refreshments. While theywere eating, Fitz started looking very serious. Liv asked, "Fitz, what's wrong?"

"I really like you and I want you to be my girlfriend. Dancing with you has been a dream, so will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Fitz I will be your girlfriend." They held hands and returned to the dance floor and danced the night away.

present time*

That Friday Fitz decided to end this impasse between him and his wife. He left work at noon and decided to make Liv's favorite dinner along with her favorite bottle of wine. He also got some chocolate covered strawberries from the candy shop. Fitz decided to sit on the couch naked with the exception of his favorite baseball cap that he always wore around the house. When Liv walked in, she was surprised to see Fitz sitting on the couch.

'Liv come over and sit with me please."

"Sure"

"Great."

When Liv got to the couch, she was surprised to find Fitz naked with his long, thick dick standing at attention. "How am I suppose to talk to you if you are naked? I can't concentrate with you're naked."

"Who said we were talking. I've missed you and you've missed me so we are going to fix this right now."

Liv was undressed in under 3 minutes. With a quickness, Fitz kneeled in front of Olivia and proceeded to kiss her inner thighs. When he reached her clit, he licked his lips and opened her slick folds. He started licking and sucking her clit like it was his oxygen supply. Fitz kept eating her until he made sure she had orgasmed twice. Then he had pulled her down to the floor with him and turned her around and bent her over the coffee table. Fitz put his hands in her slick folds and played with her clit until she was soaking his fingers with her essence. He lined himself up and thrusted his dick in her pounding her like a jackhammer until they were both calling out each other's name as their explosive orgasms hit them simultaneously. After a couple more rounds of slow love making, the couple finally ate the meal Fitz had prepared. Deciding to eat the strawberries upstairs, they went to their bedroom together where they showered and had primal animalistic make up sex until dawn. They slept in unilt noon but stayed in bed conversing about what happened those past two lweeks getting up only when their take out order came.

While eating Liv stated, "Fitz, I thought about what you said about us starting a family. I realized you were right about work so I called my gynecologist and had my IUD removed. I was going to tell you last night but you had other plans." Fitz stopped eating and air pumped his fists. "You know I am not letting you out of bed for the rest of the weekend."

Two months later, Liv was not feeling well and couldn't keep anything on her stomach. She purchased a pregnancy test from the pharmacy near her firm. Five minutes after doing the test, her suspicions were confirmed, she was pregnant. She just had to find a way to tell Fitz.

After leaving work, Liv waited for Fitz to come home. She sat a gift wrapped box at his spot on the bed. After dinner, they went to their bedroom where he saw the gift.

"Livvie, what's this?"

"Just a little gift I got for my loving husband while i was shopping earlier. Open it."

Fitz opened the box to reveal a miniature briefcase containing a onesie with #1Dad on it along with a little rattle. Still shaking his head in disbelief, he walked over to her, picked her up, and spun his wife around in celebration. "We go to see the obstetrician tomorrow. Your secretary has already cleared your schedule. You are all mine." Upon hearing this, Fitz carried Liv to bed and made love to his wife for the next couple of hours.

During the pregnancy, Liv's libido was in overdrive. Fitz was too happy to be on the receiving end. One afternoon Liv called Fitz home for a craving sun. When Fitz walked in, he found Liv sitting in the bed with nothing on except for his favorite tie. In under five minutes, Fitz was undressed, and Liv was sliding down his long, stiff pole in reverse cowboy style. She rode him through her first orgasm before Fitz flipped them over on all tour and pounded in her with deep, long strokes until they both climaxed at the same time. Afterwards they laid in bed until Liv was ready for the next round.

Seven months later, Liv with Fitz assistance delivered a healthy baby girl name Gabrielle Giovanna Grant. She was the perfect mx of them both. The new parents were so excited about the new baby that Liv took off work for 6 months.

Two years later, Liv started feeling nauseous and couldn't keep food on her stomach. She stayed in bed lacking the energy to move. Fitz finally took her to the ER. After a battery of tests and blood work was ran, the results revealed she was suffering from severe morning sickness due to pregnancy. An appointment with her obstetrician confirmed they were having twins. The doctor placed Liv on bedrest in her seventh month of pregnancy. Twomonths later, the family welcomed two bouncing baby boys named Braeden Elijah Grant and Jordyn Tyler Grant weighing in at seven pounds each.

THE END


End file.
